


Connor's malfunction

by Rubixfox



Series: Malfunction [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Game, Father/son relationship between connor and Hank, Gen, Happens after the bad ending with Connor, I just enjoy writing this, Nines works for the FBI in these series., No Romance, No shipping, Rk-900 is Nines in these series, machine connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubixfox/pseuds/Rubixfox
Summary: Connor is deactivated after he completed his mission and his upgraded model took his place. But that wasn't the last thing you saw from Connor, Hank helps him getting him back on his feet. After all, Cyberlife earned a bad reputation for killing everything that 'lives'. Most of the deviants are gone and Connor is about to change that. He'll face his biggest enemy, Nines. Completing his mission is the only thing that matters to Connor now, Saving the remaining deviants. But his true nature slowly shows up as he slowly starts to regain his former machine memories.Does he truly become a deviant this time, or becomes his machine side too strong?





	1. Januari 10st, 2039, Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like five chapters ahead of this story, couldn't decide to post it or not... but here's it anyways. Let's hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

"Have you heard, Hank? Your plastic toy has been sent to the graveyard." "He was just a prototype, they finally made a new one. Have you seen it? The Rk-900 looks amazing!"

Januari 10st, 2039

~  
~  
System reboot...  
~  
Error discovered.  
~  
Right leg, type 800: missing  
~  
Left arm, type 800: missing  
~  
Eyesight: damaged  
~  
Hearing status: unknown.  
~  
~  
System status: Critical. Rebooting is impossible. Shutting down in 2:00 minutes.  
~  
1:50 minutes  
~  
1:30 minutes  
~  
~

 

"Connor! Don't you dare to shutdown on me. Wake up!"

Connor heard the familiar voice, what actually more sounded like someone plugged his ears with cotton, it was impossible to hear the exact words, and opened his eyes. 

His casual clothes were torn apart and dirty, looking like he's been laying in the same place for weeks. 

Even his eyesight was badly damaged. His left eyes was blind and with his right eye he only could see some vague colours.

He realized he was in a terrible state. But why?

"Conner! Answer me!."

"L-Lieutenant... A... Anderson. Y....You g-got to he....help me.... P...Please! There I...isn't much t..t..time." He placed his remaining hand on the most vulnerable place of an Android: the Thirium pump, .

One of the three most important biocomponents was critical damaged and caused malfunction in his system. Hank just replaced the other critical damaged component so he could restart the Android.

"I tried to find more, but they were all damaged or the wrong model. Besides that one was in your hand. You are a special case, Conner. I only got this one." He showed the Android an damaged component. It seems a little bit too small, probably from an earlier model.

Suddenly, Conner tackles the older man.

"What the hell, Conner!" Hank yelled

An gunshot was heard not far after the movement. Conner grabbed the component out of Hank's hand and quickly removed the most damaged one and replaced it.

Gasp

~  
System status: Damaged but functional. Rebooting started. Memories damaged.  
~

He felt an huge relieve through his body, like an heavy brick got lifted from his chest.

"Lieutenant.. are you alright?" He asked as Hank crawled up. 

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Except the fact, that the change of surviving is very small, I'm good now." He responded, by scanning Hank to see what he said. "My hearing is badly damaged and I don't see anything."

"But if you can't see nor hear. How did you know someone was aiming for me?" 

"The Connor model, RK-900... we feel each other. I think it's linked to me so they know for sure that I'm deactivated. We are the same after all. Only he’s ..... better than me.’’

‘’I heard about that machine. But I wouldn’t expect that they dumped you hear after everything you did. The city is a chaos, deviants are still on the run, and Cyberlife is losing customers. Now let me help you getting up. I can’t let you lay here, can I?’’ Hank said and Connor looked confused at him. 

‘’After what? What did I do…. is it bad?’’ The android asked.

‘’You forgot? It’s for the better, i won’t tell you anything until you recovered.’’

‘’You have to tell me, lieutenant.’’

‘’I refuse, now shut the fuck up. You need to spare your energy.’’ He responded boldly as he carried the machine to his car and placed him on the back seat. ‘’You’re dirty and your clothes are ripped. Be honored that I’m even take you in my car. Now stay here while I’m going to find you a spare leg so you can walk yourself. You’re heavy as fuck, so I’m not going to carry you around like an baby all the time.’’

‘’Be careful, lieutenant! The RK-900 could still be out there!’’ 

~  
~  
Rebooting successfully. Memory damaged permanent. Unable to restore memory.  
~  
Right leg: compatible. Status: Ok  
~

Connor opened his eyes as looked around to see where he was. The car, where he’s been placed in, was riding and he noticed some blood spatters on his new leg.

‘’You finally woke up, huh. I thought you were a goner.’’ Hank said. ‘’Look, I wasn’t shopping at the Cyberlife store. So if it isn’t good enough, then you should deal with it. I also placed an hearing thingy in your hand. It should fit in your system.’’

‘’Thanks, Lieutenant.’’ He responded. ‘’Did you get hurt? There are blood splatters everywhere.’’ Connor added as he pushed the audio receptor back on the place where it should be as he removed the damaged one first.

‘’I got hit in the shoulder. That’s all. Your replacement doesn’t act like he should. He’s even worse than you.’’ 

‘’He’s doing that on purpose. I guess he’s testing you, maybe spotting your weaknesses and destroying you after it. Maybe you know something about Cyberlife that is top secret.’’ 

‘’Why would I know anything about Cyberlife? I only worked together with you, that’s all. Hey, Connor.’’

‘’Hmm?’’ The android looked up, at the chair in front of him.

‘’I’m here.’’ He snapped with his finger as he looked inside the mirror above him. Connor reacted on the sound and looked at him. 

‘’What exactly do you remember?’’ 

‘’What I remember? I memorize the part of us, working on the case of the deviant hiding in the attic. With the victim being stabbed 28 times in the chest. I do memorize that I got shot in the head after i finished the interrogation.’’

‘’That’s all? you don’t remember anything at all? Nothing about the phony fake you? Nothing about your last mission?’’

‘’Are you sure you got the right android for these kind of questions?’’ Connor asked.

‘’If you remember the first mission and my name. I know I got the right one, you plastic prick.’’ Hank mumbled. ‘’I’ll tell you once you are fixed completely. Now please, be a good robot and standby, Will you.’’

‘’Whatever you say, lieutenant.’’ Connor sat back in his and closed his eyes.

Hank sighed. ‘’Why am I even doing this. Well, at least it’s not the plastic prick who almost decided to kill me. I’m helping a fucking terminator.’’ He mumbled to himself.


	2. Januari 11, 2039. The wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, like I said the second chapter. They are a little short, my excuses.
> 
> These series will exists of four parts (Markus's part and one for Nines. the last part will be one with them all together.). Maybe a slightly confusing because they all play at a different dates and times. But at some point it will fuse into one part. Kara won't be in these series, she crossed the river safely with Luther and Alice. I might get to them if I have free time.

He opened his eyes after he felt a little breeze contacting his skin. He noticed nothing more than withered flowers, dead trees and a frozen lake. The atmosphere felt cold and wet. He raised an eyebrow as he decided to figure out where he was and why his arms and eyes suddenly where fixed. 

‘’This isn’t Hank’s car nor the outside world.’’ The android said softly and looked around until he found an graveyard. Little stones written with the times he died, well at least, when his predecessors died. Got shot in the head, pushed of a building, Suicide and many more, even the last time, when he probably ended up in the scrapyard.

13 November, 2038. Deactivated after successfully completing last mission. 

What does this mean? What’s this place.

‘’Connor… How are you still alive, what are you doing here? I made sure that they destroyed everything to make it even impossible to restart you.’’

Connor heard the voice and quickly turned around to see who or what was talking.

‘’Connor! Connor! Goddammit, wake up you lazy ass!’’ 

Hank’s voice brought his back to reality. 

‘’Where am I?!’’ He responded as his eyes shoot open. 

‘’Woah, Chill out a little. Did you have a nightmare or something? You’re at the Detroit police station. We stopped along the way at my house. So I could give you some clothes instead the torn fabrics you were wearing.”

The new clothes, an pair of grey trousers, a somewhat oversized hoodie, and black shoes, calmed Connor down a little. They felt comfortable

‘’I saw gravestones with my name on it and time of dead. How many times did I really die?’’ He asked as he stared at the billboard at Hank’s desk. He placed Connor on the chair of his computer desk before he woke up.

‘’Too many times, I lost the count. Making you even more hostile towards me. I just can’t get used to you anymore. You want to know the truth? You’re a fucking machine, making my life a hell. I can’t believe it.’’ Hank snapped and groaned. 

Connor didn’t respond, remaining silent. 

‘’Anderson, what’s that thing doing here. Why did you brought here, I thought it was destroyed.’’ It was Gavin, who walked into the office. ‘’That thing is a fucking terminator. Does Fowler know this?’’

‘’I did inform Fowler about this, Gavin. He agreed with my decision, besides he’s completely harmless.’’ Hank said and waved his hand in front of Connor. ‘’He doesn’t see shit.’’ 

‘’Harmless? He tried to kill me…. and you, just for the sake of his fucking mission. His firewall works good…. but a little bit too good if there are human deaths involved just so he could complete his mission.’’ 

‘’It was in his program. Someone messed with him, it’s a wonder that he didn’t become a deviant but he was relative close…’’

‘’Anderson, Reed! Go fight outside or shut up and continue working on your case. Or you both get fired!’’ Fowler suddenly said as he heard the two fighting about Connor.

Gavin grumbled. ‘’This isn’t over, Anderson.’’ He warned as he walked away.

‘’I’m so..’’ Hank started.

‘’Why did you save me, Lieutenant? If you came somewhat later, I would have been destroyed’’ Connor suddenly said and Hank snapped with his fingers to make the android look at him.

‘’Believe me, I was wondering the same thing as well. I don’t know, Connor. I wanted to give you a second chance. Because I know deep down inside of you, you’re the right person.’’ Hank said. ‘’ I couldn’t just leave you there, I would've regret it’’

Connor sighed and looked away. ‘’I did terrible thing, did I. How many died because of me?’’ 

‘’Connor, I…’’

‘No excuses. I just want to know what I am. A machine or something that matters? Or am I just a plastic toy for everyone to play with.’’ Connor sounded somewhat stern. Hank never heard him talking like that, not even after he realized he was a machine

“Alright, alright! You killed a few deviants, basically you just showed everyone the way. Except with deviant leader, you did the work of shutting him down. Also, you almost killed me because I tried to stop you. There, are you fucking happy now?” Hank mumbled. “a lot of the deviants died in camps. You murdered their only change.” 

“They are going to use the RK-900 model to locate remaining deviants and even the Androids, which were made before the revolution started, so they can deactivate them all.” Chris Miller butted in as he overheard the two of them talking. 

“It's just a matter of time before Cyberlife butts into here, making us forcing to work with a killing machine.”

“You brought me back from the dead, so I guess that won't be a problem. Anyways, what happened with the remains of Markus?” Connor said. 

“We don't know, the FBI doesn't know. Nobody doesn't know. It's gone, who knows, maybe the deviants grabbed it.” Miller said.

“We need to find them, the last remaining deviants. We can't let them hunt down by that Connor model. I got the feeling that Cyberlife is planning something, but what?” 

“You really think I'm going to drag you with me?’’ Hank said bitter and Connor blinked. 

‘’I doubt that they are going to repair him, so bringing him to a Cyberlife store isn’t really an option. But, we do have the evidence we used to locate Jericho. Maybe we can get some spare parts there.’’ Miller suggested.

‘’That isn’t a bad idea, they are going to be dumped anyways. But we need to watch out for Reed. That guy is like a fucking snake.’’ Hank hissed and touched Connor’s shoulder. ‘’Don’t go anywhere.’’ The android nodded and Hank grabbed his badge. ‘’Miller, follow me.’’ 

Like the everyday stubborn Connor, he got up from the chair. His leg functioned not like it used to but at least he could walk with it. He needed to get used too it, because liike officer Miller said, he won’t get a brand new leg now he knows why. 

His vision is still blurred on one side, but he knew the police department well. So finding a why shouldn’t be a problem for him now. He walked towards the cafeteria and almost crashed into the table standing there. 

‘’What a great day isn’t it, Jennifer.’’ Connor heard, it was the tv, sending out the news. 

‘’The remaining deviants are being captured and everything is turning back to normal. And that all thanks to the model Rk-900, Cyberlife special created to help solve cases involving the last deviants from Detroit. It’s currently working together with the FBI and they recently reported that it’s a great start for androids helping to solve detective cases with the humans. However, people are afraid of losing their works thanks to this. but Cyberlife ensures that the amount of androids decreases. Meaning that they mostly return in the household and doing the work there.’’

‘’All the credits to him.’’ Connor mumbled as he leaned against the table, waiting for officer Miller and lieutenant Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote ahead of this story, I started writing Nines's story. its rather interesting to write something that's partially canon and mostly created from within the own creativity. Anyways, I do hope you like the story.


	3. Confrontation

‘’Why did you save him, lieutenant. You’re putting us at risk by bringing him in the office, they did get rid of him for a reason.’’ Miller asked directly and Hank frowned.

‘’I know what he did after all that shit. But he puts his own life at danger to stop the revolution and he gets rewarded with a trip to Android hell? I have seen deviants from up close, they just wanted to live free. I know they are just robots….. Argh, whatever does it matter?! He’s here and we can’t change it now, can we?!’’ 

The door of the archive opened and they both walked in together

‘’Do you think we can find something for him, in here. I mean, all the androids have different series needed to make sure it attaches.’’ Miller said.

‘’Sure, enough choices. Besides, about your story from five minutes ago. That new Connor model, it’s already chasing us. I got shot in the shoulder by it, luckily I knew how to remove the bullet myself. Connor told me about it. it’s designed to, you guessed it, completing it’s fucking mission: Deactivating all the deviants and believe it or not, Connor is definitely one of them now.’’ Hank said as he enters his password.

‘’Well, here we go, he needs an pair of new eyes and an left arm.’’

 

After a long search for the right parts, Hank and Chris returned back Hank's desk. Just to find out that the Android walked his way to the lunch room. 

"Connor! What did I say to you just a half hour ago." Hank scolded but he wasn't responding.

"Earth to Connor! Did you left us while we're gone or something? Don't say that I did go through the avatars for nothing." The lieutenant continued and placed the hand on his shoulder.

His LED light suddenly turned yellow and slowly changed to the original blue colour. 

"I'm sorry, lieutenant. I think I lost conscious all of sudden. My body isn't working probably, it needs it's rest once in a time." Connor simply responded.

"Just call it sleeping, Connor. Just call it sleeping. Anyways, I got you a... hand... and a new eye. There was only one, so you should do it with that one." Hank mumbled.

"Thank you, lieutenant." He rolled up the sleeve from his hoodie so he could easily fix his 'new' arm to his body.

‘’You can’t stay here. Perkins comes here more often than before and the Rk-900 follows him like a plastic dog. If you two are already in trouble because of him, it’s better to go home and figure things out there.’’ Miller started as he returned back to his desk.

‘’I got no other choice..’’ Hank sighed as he looked at Connor, who continued to fix himself with his new eye, an blue one, and replaced the one with the most damage. 

After Connor did what he had to do, Hank pulled a beanie over his head to hide his LED.

‘’The Rk-900 is here…’’ Connor mumbled. His LED turned from blue to yellow and a partially red.

‘’Is detective Reed here?’’ They suddenly heard. Perkins arrived. 

‘’I send him out on a assignment. Why do you need him.’’ It was Fowler who answered.

‘’I need to speak to him, I don’t need your permission to speak to him, do i?’’ Perkins said and continued. ‘’The deviant case is my biggest case I ever had. It would be shame if the police department is hiding one, huh. Your lieutenant was found on the scrapyard, fixing a broken machine.’’ 

Hank turned around, away from Connor as he heard him mention him.

‘’I didn’t know I’m such interesting character for you to spy on, Perkins.’’ Anderson started and walked towards Perking. ‘’People losing their fucking jobs is already terrible, but even losing our privacy? I don’t even know what’s worse!’’

‘’Hank, don’t do this. I’ll take your badge if you try.’’ Fowler warned him. Hank growled a little as he took the warning seriously.

‘’You taking a immense risk of dying if you continue with what you’re currently doing. People who are hiding deviants will be arrested and deserve what they get for hiding with those monsters.’’ Perkin snapped towards Hank.

‘’You yourself work with a monster.’’ 

‘’With a monster?’’ The FBI agent chuckled. ‘’It’s a machine, it deserves nothing more than an monthly control from Cyberlife themselves, to prevent it from becoming a monster, like that one you worked with. The RK-800 was yet so close and still managed to fail. that’s why the RK-900 was made. No signs of deviancy, no emotions and better.’’

Connor decided to get out of the police station. He didn’t feel safe in there as Hank continues to bad mouth with Perkins, besides the Rk-900 was still around. But where? As soon he left the building, his eyes fell on that, what it seems like a white jacket. 

‘’Do I sense panic in there?’’ Connor suddenly froze as he heard the voice, his own voice but than deeper. ‘’So you did roze up from the death, with a little help of that from a human’’ an hand touches his shoulder.

‘’How pathetic. The once fearless android who slaughtered deviant itself, became a scardy cat himself. Look at you now, you look like an kids failed project to build a robot. I’m so sorry that I’m the better one now. With one wrong movement…’’ 

His hand slithered down to his neck and his fingers wrapped around Connor’s neck. 

‘’.... And I could end your existence forever. But that wouldn’t be fair. I rather chase my prey down before I snap his neck. That’s why you’ll survive this encounter with me this time, the next time…. I won’t hesitate.’’ 

Connor quickly pulled RK-900 hands away from his neck and quickly turned around. His LED turned full red this time. 

"My replica, the most interesting deviant I've ever seen." The RK-900 chuckled. "Now I know you were thrown out, Amanda knew you that you turned into a deviant, even after you killed the deviant leader."

"Connor? Where the fuck did you go?" Hank yelled as he walked outside.

"My duty calls, I gotta go. The name's Nine, remember it." He quickly said as he turned around and passed Hank without him even noticing it.

Connor followed him with his eyes as he leaves and kept staring for a good few minutes. Not even noticing that hank was in front of him

"Connor! Jesus, that's the fourth time today. Do you went to an other dimension everytime I look for you."

Connor's LED remained red and looked at Hank. 

"Jesus Connor, what happened to you. Are you in a shock? And why is your neck bleeding." Hank said, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and removed the blue blood from his neck. Apparently Nine buried his nails in his neck, causing out to bleed.

"Faster and stronger. He's better than me, I'm just a prototype." Connor started. "RK-900..."

Hank slapped him in the face.

"Where's the Connor I remember? Since when did he became a fucking chicken?" Hank scolded. "You took lives from people, you took the life of the leader from Jericho, the most feared deviant by everyone. Nobody could take him down, but you did. So where are you fucking manners? If you think he's better than you, you should check your circuits because it seems they are fried."

Connor blinked and shook his head. 

"We should return home." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far, Congratulations! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Leave a comment if you want and I'll post the next chapter next week


End file.
